Safekeeping
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: For a while Felix had several people in his safekeeping. But that doesn't stop him from worrying about one friend of his when she's leaving him soon. A Felix/Sheba/Jenna friendship fic.


Felix and the people of Vale were walking off towards Vault, everyone was reunited at long last, and tears of joy and relief were shed by all. Now everyone just wanted to find a comfortable bed to spend the night in. Garet's family and Mia were leading the way since Garet's grandfather was still the mayor of the town. Isaac and his family, along with Jenna and Sheba were slightly behind Garet's family. Felix was with his parents, who where having an eager discussion about Ivan and Piers' travels during their journey, with Kraden pointing out anything worth mentioning left out.

But Felix wasn't paying much attention to his parents right now. His mind was on the young lady in front of him.

'Sheba… you're travels with us are almost over, and it's almost time for you to return home. I wonder what will become of you when you do leave…' His companion's voices brought Felix back to reality before he could finish his train of thought. Isaac and Sheba were talking about the events at Venus Lighthouse.

"I still can't believe that Felix was crazy enough to dive off of Venus Lighthouse Sheba." Isaac said with a shake of his head. "No matter how I run it in my mind, I still don't see what drove him to risk his life for you."

"It's because we were in the same situation." Sheba said demurely. "He was being forced into something that he did not want to do, and it was the same for me. He wanted to spare me the pain that he felt when he was taken away from home."

"But it meant that you got to go on this incredible adventure with us!" Jenna said. "I can't tell you enough how good it was to have you around. I would have gone mad without your company Sheba."

"I also hear that being friends with Jenna makes you more prone to fits of hot headedness." Isaac said jokingly. "Jenna told me how harshly you scolded Alex whenever he acted shady."

"He was a total creep!" Sheba said sharply. "He deserved everything I gave him! And Jenna's been like the sister I've never had! I don't mind that I've picked up a few quirks from her along the way, and I love that she's really easy to tease."

"Sheba, be quiet!" Jenna yelled out, but laughed at the joke. "You did develop a teasing streak during the journey. Is there anyone you _won't _tease and annoy Sheba?"

"You're one to talk! You joined in on the teasing when I tried to get Piers to spit out his age!" Sheba shot back. "Everyone was curious, even Felix wanted to know!" Felix chuckled as he remembered how Sheba had tried to get Piers to tell the group his age.

'Sheba certainly opened up while travelling with us. And having Jenna as a friend brought her out of her shell she used to hide from Saturos and Menardi.' Felix thought. 'Things don't look so bad. But will you go back to the way you were in six months time and we become a nothing but a distant memory to you?' Jenna noticed Felix's brooding look, and yelled at him.

"Felix, stop spacing out again!" Jenna said. "Come over here and talk with us!" Felix came over, but didn't speak up for the moment.

"Don't worry too much about your brother. Felix just has a lot on his mind still." Sheba said.

"…You're right Sheba." Felix said with a sigh of relief. "I'm done with adventuring. This means I can go back to having a normal life now can't I? It's going to take some getting used to."

"It will take some time, but I'm sure that you'll get used to it easily enough." Sheba said.

"Don't forget that you'll have to work on your social life also!" Jenna said. "You don't have a single reason to distance yourself from us any more, so don't you dare think about trying it!"

"I won't sister!" Felix said with a roll of his eyes as Isaac, Jenna and Sheba laughed at Felix.

"Felix, we'll be glad to help you if you'll let us." Sheba said sagely. "You saved my life, and now I'd like to help you out."

"Thanks Sheba… I appreciate it," Felix said.

"Not a problem." Sheba said happily. "Felix…If you're worried about how I'll be when I go home don't. I feel that I've grown so much from this adventure that I'll feel a hundred years older when I get home. That's why you've been so brooding right?" Felix laughed, a small but heartfelt chuckle as he realised Sheba knew how he was feeling right now, just as she did after the battle with the doom dragon.

"You're right Sheba… I was wondering how you would be when you went home." Felix said amid his laughter. "But you've shown me that you've matured a lot since when we first met. I feel a lot better now. Thanks Sheba." Sheba grinned, as if she knew what Felix was about to say.

"I'm glad to help Felix. You and Jenna are my best friends. Jenna and I will teach you how to lighten up ok?"

"Sheba's right!" Jenna said happily. "We've got a lot of lost time to make up for and a quite a few memories to make."

"And we have all the time in the world as well. But that reminds me." Sheba said with a sly smile. "Jenna, are you and Isaac an item yet? We're done adventuring now. So why don't you tell him how much you've missed him and how you've had a burning desire to be oh so close to him for so long…" Jenna flushed red and looked like she was ready to knock Sheba over.

"Sheba, be quiet! I'll get you for that!" Jenna said as she started to chase after Sheba, who ran off giggling.

"Is this how Sheba likes to lighten up?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Yep, she gets her kicks from embarrassing her friends." Felix said. "She'll annoy anyone, but she loves to pick on Jenna in particular."

"When Sheba teases Jenna, does she usually get Jenna that flustered?"

"You have no idea…" Felix said with a caring smile, happy that everything really was going to work out.


End file.
